The Baron and Me
by VegetaFanGirl1
Summary: A Cat Returns dream I once had... Emily follows a strange fat cat and enters a world of mystery and adventure, meeting both Muta, the Baron himself and a strange but kind old women who seems connected to these cats... As Emily dives deeper into this world the more entranced she becomes with Baron. Will she bother going back to her own life? OC, Baron, Muta (maybe more)


_'If you find yourself troubled by something mysterious or a problem that's had to solve, there's a place you can go where you always find help. You just need to look for it...'_

Chapter 1: Following

I gazed out of my window at the dimming light of the setting sun, sighing as the wind brushed past my face. My brown hair moving slightly. It was cool and relaxing, perfect for what I needed for a good nights sleep. As the sun shone its last signs of light, I shut my window. I climbed into the warm bed before me, my head falling heavily onto the pillow and closed my eyes. I had been tired of school, all the lessons and things to learn and remember. Not having enough time on your hands for conversations and having fun with friends. There's always break and lunchtimes but sometimes that's not enough. With two younger sisters and a brother to look after, I don't always have after school time either. Life's hard!

Okay - maybe I am being a little selfish... after all Mum and Dad work the hardest.

The night air had done wonders and I was able to sleep with no problems. By the next morning I was up, school again I guess. Hurrying out the front door as it slammed shut behind me I dashed to the school. It was just round the corner to my house but it always seemed to be ages before I got to the gates. I entered the black gates and headed down the path to school. My friend was there to meet me.

"Em!" she cried waving her arms in the air. I waved back, a smile spreading across my face. My friend walked up to me smiling, she seemed very excited.

"Are you picking the kids up?" she asked, she said this everyday. Dad expects me to pick the smallest sister and my brother up from their school. I don't mind it but sometimes I wish I could just go home for the day instead. Oh well...

It was a Tuesday.

"No," I replied after considering this "it's Tuesday... Alice you should remember."

"Well," continued Alice as we walked to the school building "I was wondering if you wanted to go to the cinema?"

"To see what?" I asked, I was picky on what films I'd like to see.

Alice thought for a second, then she answered "I haven't decided yet, but we can see once we get there?"

So I agreed. The school day seemed to go slowly. But, after a long conversation with my dad after school, we went to the cinema after all. Town takes around half an hour to reach from my house. So me and Alice had a long chat on the way there. I hoped that something interesting would be on, I needed something fun. However when we arrived at the cinema it turned out that there was nothing that took my fancy. I was dissapointed but Alice had the idea that we hang out in Waterstones and read some manga. I had no other alternative, and I didn't really want to have another half an hour walk home again. We started off, but we hadn't gone two steps when I heard a harsh noise behind me. I turned to see a fat white cat walking past the cinema, it passed us by as if it didn't even see us. I watched it as it walked by, Alice turned to me.

"Sup Em?" she asked, she looked down at the cat also. "Wow, that's one fat cat..."

I think I was the only one who saw the most horrible look the cat gave her. It's face screwed up in disgust, I had to hold in a laugh. It let out another harsh sound and a hiss. With that it walked off, its small tail in the air. I watched as it went. I turned to Alice.

"I just saw a friend, I'll be back soon" I lied, I was really curious to see where the cat was going to. I walked after it as it turned into a small alleyway. I had to shuffle through, as it was a little compact. Soon the cat stopped at the back of one of the houses. It started scratching at the door, mewing as it did. I was suprised to see that it knew exactly what to do. There was a small voice that came from indoors.

"Coming, " it said softly.

The door opened and I stood face to face with an old woman. She wore a blue cardigan, all buttoned up, and a long grey skirt. Her small yet gentle brown eyes surveyed me as I stared back at her. She smiled.

"Hello dearie; come in, come in" she greeted. I was a little taken aback; I had just followed a strange cat to a place I didn't know, and here was this woman talking to me as if I were an old friend. I didn't want to offend her kindness; so I came in, took off my trainers and followed her into her dining room. The room had a small table in the middle of the room with two chairs on each end. I sat in one of the chairs and lay my head on my hand in thought. I caught a glimpse of the cat again, licking up a bowl of milk. The old woman sat herself down and looked at me again.

"You've taken a liking to Muta I see" she smiled at me.

"Muta?" I asked. "Is that his name?"

The woman nodded "Yes, he likes to wander around. He likes crossroads especially. Unfortunatly here there aren't many of those in the town." Muta walked up to the woman, she stroked his white fur and I could hear him purring as she did so.

"Do you live here?" I said a little nervously.

"I moved from Japan" said the woman with another smile. "Me and Muta and of course The Baron."

"The Baron?" I asked, intrigued about this new mystery. The woman walked out of the room, Muta following behind. I was left alone for a few minutes but soon the woman returned, carrying a cat figurine. I was amazed at how the eyes sparkled in the sunlight. He looked very impresive in his white coat and a cane in hand.

"He's beautiful" I said quietly to myself.

"His full name is Baron Humbert von Gikkingen" said the woman proudly. "One of my eldest ancestors created him and gave him that title."

I continued to look at the Baron, there was something about him that seemed... realistic. I had a strange feeling that there was something more to The Baron that I could ever imagine.

We talked together for hours on end, eventually I had to leave. I said my goodbyes.

"It was lovely meeting you" I said, shaking the woman's hand. She nodded.

"Lovely meeting you too" she replied. "Do visit again, I enjoy a young person's company."

I smiled and walked off, just I had gotten out of the door I called back at her.

"I didn't get your name!"

"Yoshioka" said the woman. "Ayana Yoshioka!"

"I'm Emily" I replied. "I'll see you soon."

Little was I to know that I'd be seeing a lot more than just her soon.


End file.
